Eternally
by crystald5393
Summary: Saya is a black dog demon who lived in the south. She was chased out of her lands by her own people and ends up in sesshomaru's land. She rests in a cave hidden behind the water of a waterfall to escape from her pursuers.
1. ran out

**Eternally**

_inuyasha_

_Sesshomaru /oc_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of inuyasha…I own my oc tho! yo!_

_A/N: so this is a Sesshomaru love story. Yes I love Sesshomaru, but I love inuyasha more because he is the reason why I had a great circle of friends. I met my fiancé in 6__th__ grade and he was the new kid-I was absent the first day he had come to my school, I almost snapped my tail bone exiting off a school bus. How weird O.o well anyways, I was introduced to him the next day by my two best friends and well, we all liked the inuyasha anime series and 6 ½ years later I get engaged to him. I think it's cute ok im done sharing a little. Onward with the story!_

_Summary: _Saya is a black dog demon who lived in the south. She was chased out of her lands by her own people and ends up in sesshomaru's land. She rests in a cave hidden behind the water of a waterfall to escape from her pursuers.

What happens when rin runs off and gets into trouble and saya saves her?

What will Sesshomaru do seeing and smelling rin's blood on saya?

Read and you'll find out!

Saya's pov

"It seemed like it was all plotted out…They were going to overthrow me just because I was heir to the throne…Because I was a female inu youkai…" I thought as I quickly escaped borage of arrows and spears.

I never would've thought my own people would turn on me and try to murder me after all I've done for them. I had given the poor shelter and food and provided what I could for everyone so that they may remain equal…but that wasn't enough. They wanted power…the strength to call upon hundreds of warriors and slaughter them for no reason.

That wasn't me. I wanted equal rights for everyone…lets just say I'm soft. To most it means coward. But to me, it means trust and forgiving. Not today…today will be the end of the southern rule. "I wont return…I'm done with that type of life…ill go and create a new one for me and have my own family…" I thought as I jumped into the trees and jumped to others to escape and hide within the trees-leaving no foot prints.

It was three days before I stopped sensing danger. So I slowly walked on the ground. I was alone in the world now. I had no one to protect me from the dangers of the wild. I was on my own….I having to hunt for food in stead of having it delivered to me. I may miss that, the warm bed, and the elegant clothes…

"at least I was able to snag some from my room along with my twin short swords…I'll be able to protect myself for a while…" I thought as I moved on. I may have not known where I was headed; all I know is that I smelled water. Water that's pure. A place I can drink and rest a while.

I arrived before a waterfall with a river connected to it, leading west. "ill rest here for a few hours then leave…" I thought as I kneeled by the water side and cupped my hands in the water before lifting the water to my lips to drink. Then I lay my hands on the grassy ground and looked at my reflection. My knee length black hair was messy, I had dark lines under my eyes due to lack of sleep, and parts of my clothes were torn. My dark purple kimono was one of my favorites…but I already knew there was no hopes for it…ill use it as a battle garb.

I looked at the waterfall and saw a small cave behind it. "Perfect. I can sleep" I whispered to myself with happiness. I went inside the cave, there was a rock path to get behind the waterfall (a little wider than the one on AVATAR when Jake sully went to get his ikran). I placed my bags down but before I could, I heard a scream. I rushed out of the cave and towards the scream-short swords strapped to both thighs.

I arrived at the scene two miles out and saw a leopard demon attacking a little human girl in an orange kimono. She was bleeding from her arm. "she must've tried to protect herself. Poor thing. i'll save her and get her to safety." I thought as I drew my swords, cosmic and oblivion and sliced down the leopard. It let one roar out before it was silent.

I looked at the girl, crying and scared. I put cosmic and oblivion in their straps before approaching the girl slowly. "Its alright, I'm not here to hurt you young one." I said and she seemed to calm down a little. "Allow me take care of your wound…" I said as I ripped my kimono sleeve and the girl gasped-she knew it was of fine fabrics. I kneeled before her and wrapped her arm, getting a little blood on myself but before I knew it, I sensed something behind me.

"girl get behind me! Danger is here" I said she nodded and hid behind me as I stood and faced the visitor. A male inu youkai with silver hair, cold eyes, and he was dressed in a white fighters kimono. He was glaring at me-sword drawn ready to attack.


	2. more trouble

**Eternally**

_inuyasha_

_Sesshomaru /oc_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of inuyasha…I own my oc tho! yo!_

_A/N: sorry about very short chapter. i am sick and i keep coughing. but i wanted to update for this storry really quick. please stay tunned for next chapter...please read and rate_

_Summary: I arrived at the scene two miles out and saw a leopard demon attacking a little human girl in an orange kimono. She was bleeding from her arm. "she must've tried to protect herself. Poor thing. i'll save her and get her to safety." I thought as I drew my swords, cosmic and oblivion and sliced down the leopard. It let one roar out before it was silent._

_I looked at the girl, crying and scared. I put cosmic and oblivion in their straps before approaching the girl slowly. "Its alright, I'm not here to hurt you young one." I said and she seemed to calm down a little. "Allow me take care of your wound…" I said as I ripped my kimono sleeve and the girl gasped-she knew it was of fine fabrics. I kneeled before her and wrapped her arm, getting a little blood on myself but before I knew it, I sensed something behind me. _

"_girl get behind me! Danger is here" I said she nodded and hid behind me as I stood and faced the visitor. A male inu youkai with silver hair, cold eyes, and he was dressed in a white fighters kimono. He was glaring at me-sword drawn ready to attack._

Saya's pov

To think I was out of the dirt-danger comes. "give me the girl!" he ordered. I took a fighting stance- ready to protect the young girl. "no!" I said. His glare increased, but I wasn't phased. Then he acted. He lunged at me while drawing his sword. I instantly pulled my twin swords back out and put them in an X-formation to block his blade from slicing me down. With the intensity of his lunge- he was able to tackle me to the ground.

"lord Sesshomaru! Do not harm her! She saved me!" the young girl pleaded-standing three feet away. The demon pinning me, Sesshomaru, never took his glare off me. It seemed as though he wanted to see into my soul. His eyes flashed- I knew he had seen the slight sadness in me. "As you wish rin. But do not go wondering off anymore." He said as he stepped off me and stood. His posture was that of a noble and hearing the word 'lord' leave the girl's mouth told a lot.

Sesshomaru's pov

Pinning the female inu was my best option. I had smelled rin's blood on her. i did see the feline demon on the ground dead. But whose to say that she didn't come to battle for food? But when I got a closer look at the female, she looked like a goddess…although there was dirt spots on her skin and rips in the elegant kimono she wore, the held true beauty.


End file.
